regencylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia
Questions * The opening flap in a gentleman's trousers is called a fall front. * What if Jane Bennet had really died from that trifling cold at Netherfield? How long would Elizabeth have been in mourning? Three months. * What would you serve your guests for afternoon tea? Fresh scones and jam. * Where would a gentleman's daughter have her lessons? At home, with a private tutor. * Where would a gentleman have his lessons? At a boarding school. * A handsome gentleman is enamoured with you. He has asked you to stand up and dance with him for the third time that night. You should not refuse him, as he is paying you a great compliment. False. * You were recently introduced to a very pleasing young gentleman of respectable fortune. He has shown some interest in you. Which of the following activities would be proper for the two of you? Be sure to save a dance with him at the next ball. * A daughter of a respectable family with a modest income (£ 1,000 a year) should expect to help with the following chores: Busy yourself with needlework. You may even have time for a bit of fancy embroidery. * To call Miss Benson a Toad-eater would be denouncing her for flattery. * Miss Earlwood's new gown is made of fine spotted muslin. How much would you guess she paid for it? 6 shillings a yard. * Your father is suffering from a gouty foot. A friend advises him to go to Bath to take the waters. * What is the proper way to arrive at a ball? In a carriage. *Popular ice-cream flavours included Parmesan, Muscadine, Asparagus. *Which of the following does not belong with the rest of the group? Breeches. *Why was the white muslin gown such a staple of Regency fashion? All of the above. *Which of the following Jane Austen's leading male characters is a clergyman? Henry Tilney. *Regency dresses were closely fitted to the torso just under the bust, and fell loosely below. What is the name for this fashionable style of dress? Directoire style. Category:Trivia Hangman We all have a better guide in ourselves, if we would attend to it, than any other person can be. I only entreat every body to believe that exactly at the time when it was natural '''that it should be so, and not a week earlier, Edmund did cease to care about Miss Crawford, and become anxious to marry Fanny, as Fanny herself could desire. My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every '''clergyman '''in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Elizabeth Bennet is to Longbourn as Emma Woodhouse is to '''Hartfield. What are men to rocks and mountains? How little of permanent happiness could belong to a couple who were only brought together because their passions were stronger than their virtue. You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word form you will silence me on this subject for ever. Not keep a journal! How are your absent cousins to understand the tenure of your life in Bath without one? Category:Trivia